


Acceptance

by VioletEclipse1314



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Monsterfalls AU - Freeform, blind!mabel, older paz and mabel- about age 16, this took way too long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEclipse1314/pseuds/VioletEclipse1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica has recently turned into a gorgon due to the enchanted stream in Gravity Falls, so she avoids Mabel to keep it a secret. Mabel, determined to figure out what's wrong with her friend, refuses to leave the manor until she's told what's wrong.</p><p>Shoutout to sofytheadventurer on tumblr and an anon for prompting this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

The town of Gravity Falls was certainly unique, especially with nearly all residents being monsters thanks to an enchanted stream found by Dipper and bottled by Stan. It had been pure luck that Mabel had been spared of the stream’s affects.

Dipper had tried to hide what had happened from his sister, but the clicking of hooves were hard to hide from the blind girl.

For the most part, she figured out each of her friend’s changes as well. With each change, she only grew closer to them, helping them when they needed it.

So when Pacifica had started to avoid her one day, Mabel knew something was wrong. Being friends for 3 years made the girls grow close and, up until this point, Pacifica had opened up to Mabel about nearly everything.

This new silence between them worried Mabel, and she wasn’t going to stop until she figured out what happened.

The stubborn girl knocked on the front door of the Northwest Manor, leaning back on her heels. When she heard the door open, she stood up straight again. “Paz?”

The answer from a gruff voice made her puff out her cheeks in slight irritation, “I’m afraid the young miss is a little… Busy at the moment.”

Mabel frowned. “Can I please just talk to her for 5 minutes? It’s _super_ important!”

“Miss-” Mabel heard a slight hesitation in their voice before she cut them off.

“Please? She’s my best friend! I gotta know what’s wrong!” She furrowed her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

“I… Suppose it wouldn’t hurt to ask the young miss if-” Mabel whooped, pushing past the servant and following the path she memorized up to Pacifica’s room from the many times she had been over. By now, she had no trouble reaching the familiar feeling door. She frowned when she tried the knob, finding it locked, then knocked. “Paz? Are you in there?”

Inside, she heard Pacifica’s familiar voice softly curse, followed by… A hiss? “Go away Mabel!”

“Not until you open up!” Mabel stomped her foot stubbornly. “Please just talk to me Paz! I know you’ve been avoiding me!” When she didn’t hear a reply, she put her ear against the door. Softly, she asked, “Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

Mabel heard a click before she found herself face down on the floor. She felt a hand touch her own and took it. Pacifica helped Mabel to her feet, but quickly let go. Mabel furrowed her eyebrows again. She couldn’t hear her steps like she used to. “Pacifica?”

“You need to go Mabel.” Her voice sounded slightly muffled, as if she was hiding her face. “Go, and don’t come back.”

Mabel took a step forward, frowning when she couldn’t reach Pacifica’s shoulder. She must have moved back, but again, Mabel hadn’t heard anything. “I just want to help…”

“You’ll only get yourself hurt!” She jumped slightly when Pacifica suddenly turned her around, trying to push her out the door. Mabel quickly found the door frame, pushing against it. “Just go!”

“Nope!” Mabel quickly shook her head. “You can’t make me!”

“You stubborn little-” Both girls froze when Mabel felt something scaly brushed her cheek. Pacifica shrunk back, and the feeling disappeared. Quickly, Mabel turned around and reached out a hand, touching Pacifica’s shoulder before she could move back. The same feeling returned, a small creature slithering up Mabel’s arm. She guessed it was a snake, a confirmation sounding as a small hiss.

A realization dawned on Mabel. “Paz, did you change?”

With a defeated sigh, Pacifica nodded. “Yeah…”

“And that’s why…?”

“Yup…” Mabel heard fabric shift slightly, indicating Pacifica had hugged her arms. “Yesterday, I woke up and one of the workers came in to bring me breakfast and he screamed when he saw me.” Pacifica laughed bitterly. “Lucky that we hadn’t made eye contact, right? Better scared than stoned right?”

An idea quickly formed in Mabel’s mind. Taking Pacifica’s face in her hands, she moved the girl’s face so they were face to face. Pacifica squeaked in surprise, scrunching her eyes closed. “Mabel! Weren’t you listening?!”

“Mmhmm!” She paused. “You closed your eyes didn’t you?” Pacifica nodded. “Dork. Trust me on this and open them.” It took a minute, but she heard a small gasp and grinned. “See! I’m fine, right?”

“Wait, how?” Mabel only continued to grin.

“I’m blind, remember? I can’t _look_ at you so I can’t be turned to stone by you!”

Pacifica floundered for a response for a minute. “And, you don’t care that I’m a monster?”

“My brother is part deer and my grunkle is a gargoyle now, ‘Cifica. My best friend having snakes for hair isn’t that much of a stretch for me.” She felt one of the snakes wrap lightly around her arm and she laughed. “Besides, they’re cute _and_ badass!”

Pacifica leaned her head into Mabel’s hand, relief washing over her. “Well good. Glad I didn’t get stuck with some ugly snakes for hair at least.” Mabel laughed again, using one hand to briefly point to her eyes. “… Psh, I know that.” She paused. “How did you know you wouldn’t get hurt?”

“I didn’t!” Pacifica deadpanned at Mabel’s grin. “I just kinda guessed it wouldn’t work.”

“You’re kidding.” Mabel shook her head. “You nearly let yourself be turned to stone because of an off chance that nothing would happen?” Mabel nodded and Pacifica resisted the urge to go bang her head on her desk. “You’re an idiot.”

“But I was right! So I’m not an idiot, just cleaver.” The proud look on her face made Pacifica roll her eyes.

“Or lucky.” Pacifica retorted.

“That too.” Mabel conceded, lightly running one of her thumbs along Pacifica’s cheek, making her freeze.

“Mabel, what are you-?”

“I dunno. I just kinda realized I really have no idea what you look like. Like, at all. Can I just…” Pacifica nodded slowly, Mabel beginning to trace her fingers over Pacifica’s features. Pacifica watched as Mabel slowly smiled softly and felt her face grow warm just as Mabel’s fingers found their way back to her cheeks. Before she could comment, both girls froze as one of Pacifica’s snakes lightly touched Mabel’s cheek with its snout, as if to give her a kiss.

“Did one of your snakes just kiss me?”

“What? No, of course not.” Pacifica bit her lip as another followed the first, kissing Mabel’s hand.

Mabel giggled, turning her hand to pet the snake’s head. “Then what are they doing?” 

Pacifica’s mind reeled for an excuse before she finally answered, “Headbutting you.”

“With their snouts?” Mabel raised a skeptical eyebrow, smiling knowingly.

“Yes. Exactly.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Pacifica’s blush grew worse and Mabel only laughed

“Did that help at all?” Pacifica asked, quickly changing the topic and fighting to get her blush under control.

“Yup!” Mabel smiled mischieveously, pulling her hands back. “I figured out that you blush easily!”

“I do not!” Pacifica squawked indignantly.

“Do too! Your cheeks are like the Red Sea!”

“You do know the Red Sea isn’t actually red right? It’s just some algae or whatever.”

“… Its name is a _lie_ … I feel personally betrayed. Why did they name it a lie, Paz, _why_?”

“Mabel oh my god.”

As the two fell into a comfortable conversation, Pacifica realized she had been worried over nothing. If there was anyone who accepts her completely and always will, it’s Mabel Pines.

 


End file.
